Emergency Contact
by Ellana-san
Summary: Missing scene for "Weaponizer". In the hospital, Chloe realizes she needs a new emergency contact.


_A short missing scene for "Weaponizer". In the kitchen, did I dream or did she tell him she had already answered his question in the hospital? Anyway, here is a short missing scene. I'm still trying to get a feel of the characters so I hope it's not too far from tracks. Somehow, Lucifer is easier to capture than Chloe to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **Emergency Contact**_

* * *

The doctor was talking but Chloe didn't register any of it.

Stitches, observation, more exams just to be on the safe side…

It wasn't until the man was gone and a nurse showed up with a clipboard that Chloe finally made an effort to focus.

"Ma'am? Can I call someone for you?" the nurse asked in a kind professional voice. "There are some forms to fill and there will be some waiting…"

 _I was in a car accident_.

She had been repeating those words to herself on a loop since she had walked out of her car but the shock still hadn't worn off. The thing about your life flashing before your eyes? She had experienced it in Technicolor. The crash had lasted a couple of seconds at most but it had felt _endless_. She had had time to replay meaningful moments in her head, she had had time to think about missed opportunities, she had had time to list her regrets and, most of all, she had thought about Trixie.

"Ma'am." the nurse insisted. "Your emergency contact is Daniel Espinoza. Would you like me to call him?"

"Yes." she answered mechanically – just as mechanically as she had answered every question since the paramedics had showed up. It was only when the woman turned to leave the curtained area around her bed that Chloe remembered, the word flashing in her mind in big neon red letters: _DIVORCE._ "Wait, no! I… He shouldn't be my emergency contact anymore."

She was more or less thinking aloud about that one but, fortunately, the nurse kept a straight face.

"Who should I call?" the woman asked for the third time without a hint of impatience.

"Lucifer." she said, the name slipping past her lips before she could dwell on it or second guess. He was her partner, after all. It made sense to call her partner, didn't it? More sense, in any case, than to call her future ex-husband from whom she had been separated for months.

"I beg your pardon?" the nurse frowned, showing emotions for the first time since Chloe had been in the E.R.

Her eyes fell on the silver cross around the woman's throat and she winced – which wasn't a clever move because the cut on her forehead _hurt_.

"Not the real one." she hurried into explaining and then winced again. "Well, he _might_ be the real one, I'm still not sure about that but…" Her babbling made no sense and she could tell the nurse was getting irritated. "Lux. It's a club. Could you call Lucifer Morningstar at Lux, please?"

The woman shot her a weird look and then disappeared behind the curtain after telling her to lie down on the bed and relax. A difficult thing to do in an emergency room. The doctor came back and stitched her up, keeping up a light chatter that might have been flirting. She was still a bit too stunned to react even if the man wasn't being subtle.

The curtain was tugged aside just as the man was doing the last stitch and she refused to think about how many speed limits he must have broken to get to the hospital _that_ fast. She didn't think it had been half an hour since the nurse had left.

Lucifer looked frantic like she had rarely seen him before. It wasn't until his eyes found hers and he did a quick visual assessment that he relaxed, his features schooled into his usual playful attitude.

"Well, well, Detective… Someone _really_ wanted to play doctor. Naughty, naughty girl." he joked, commandeering the stool next to the bed. There was no amusement in the way he looked at the doctor though. It was possessive and, perhaps, a bit threatening. The man audibly gulped and ran away after telling her someone would be there soon to take her to the scans. Lucifer watched him go and she waited for the next gibe but he was deadly serious when he turned to her. "What happened?"

"A car ran into mine." That was the shortest version and probably the one that was most to the point.

He searched her eyes for a moment, his hand reached for hers but he dropped it halfway there. "Was there anything… Shall we say… _providential_ about it? Did you notice anything? Some lightning… A few locusts… Maybe a flood?"

She wasn't in any state to try and decipher what he was trying to say.

"It was just a car accident." she answered. "It happens."

There it was again, the mechanical tone.

It happened.

 _To other people_.

He let out an unconvinced hum, his eyes still roaming over, lingering on the blood stains the cut on her head had left on her shirt. "But you _are_ alright, aren't you?"

"Fine." she offered, just as another nurse came back to take her for a CT.

She felt a bit better by the time they rolled her back to the same curtained area, less in shock and more… _grounded_. Lucifer was still sitting on the stool, scribbling on some papers, and looked up eagerly.

"Oh _good_ , you are back! Those forms are _boring_." he declared, tossing them at the foot of the gurney. "Distract me."

She rolled her eyes. He was worse than a five years old sometimes. Even Trixie wasn't…

"Oh god! Trixie!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Someone needs to pick her up from school. I…"

"Taken care of." he cut her off, with a dismissing wave of his hand. "Your offspring is with Maze. _No need_ to spring the G word. Trust me, Detective, we do _not_ want Dad's attention right now."

She frowned. "The school wouldn't have let her go with a stranger…"

A devilish smile played on his lips. "Maze has arguments. They will swing by your house to pick up some of your _unmentionables_ and they will go straight to your new apartment."

"But I haven't finalized…" she started to argue.

"Also taken care of." he replied proudly. " _And_ at a cheaper rent. I have arguments of my own."

"They may want to keep me for the night…" she countered.

"Then Maze will bring your spawn to Detective Douche who, I can't help but notice, you haven't warned about this." he shrugged, every bit polished nonchalance. "All you have to worry about is yourself."

 _Efficient_.

It was unfair to compare but she couldn't but do it anyway. If she had called Dan instead…

"Thank you." she offered with genuine gratefulness.

He beamed, clearly pleased with himself – and for good reasons – flashing her another wicked smile.

"You're welcomed, Detective."

* * *

 _Did you like it? Let me know!_


End file.
